


Secrets

by Coolbeanzed



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolbeanzed/pseuds/Coolbeanzed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is bored. He needs a new high, well, he thinks he does. So he contacts Massachusettes General Hospital to get an injection in the pleasure centres of his brain - he had to fake cancer to get it.</p><p>The only trouble with this, is that everyone found out, but they don't know that it's not true, they all think he's dying.</p><p>And House uncovers some interesting secrets about his colleagues now that their true opinions come out and shine.</p><p>Please give it a read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Bored. Yes, that was the word...bored and hyper at the same time, as was ever the state of Dr. House.

The ball ricocheted off the wall and back into his hand effortlessly, over and over again. Oh, how he'd kill for a piano in here right now.

It was this very same boredom, that had made him want to contact Massachusetts general hospital. He wanted, no, needed that injection in the pleasure centres of his brain. Anything, anything at all, just to get away from how BORING his life was. How everyone's life was. Just life in general.

This was why he enjoyed getting high, it was difficult to appreciate one's brain with the trivial actions of everyday life. It was far easier when you were alone in a room, and were just allowed to be fascinated by the things your brain came up with.

But here, in his office, or doing clinic duty...he was bored.

Although, everyone thought he was dying of cancer, so it was quite interesting to see their reactions to it. He'd had Cameron being predictably pathetic and heart-warming as always, Foreman had surprised him with actually forcing him to sit in a room and listen to what he had to say. But it was Chase that had really sparked his interest.

Now, usually Chase was relatively predictable, he tried to do the right thing, or try to be hard but ended up as pathetic as Cameron, but this time was different.

House figured it was because Chase just didn't know what to say and he felt awkward, but the young Australian had avoided him like the plague since Cameron had told him about House's "terminal cancer."

A few more throws and ricochets of the ball, miming a piece by Mozart. Then turning his stereo up loudly and leaning back against the wall from him position sitting on the floor, head facing up, eyes closed, and singing along to Elvis at the top of his lungs. House didn't even hear the door open.

It was when the stereo was turned off and he was left singing solo, ah, if only he had been a normal human being, he would've been embarrassed.

As it was, this wasn't really true.

He sang along for a while before sighing loudly and looking up. Chase was stood in the middle of his office, fists clenching and unclenching, much like his jaw, and a strange, slightly murderous, wide-eyes expression.

"Oh sweet Jesus what did I do now?" House asked, standing up, hiding the wince as a shock of pain shot through his leg.

"I don't know what to say, but I'm sorry, and...you're a bastard but you've been good to me in a sort of way..." Chase said all in one breath, looking down at the floor. House didn't really know what to say, he was ridiculously awkward when people were nice to him.

"Right. So how'd the MRI go? Has he got cancer?"

Chase suddenly strode forward and enveloped House in an awkward hug. Well, it wouldn't have been awkward, but House didn't hug him back, or even bend slightly, instead he stood stock still, holding his cane, the other arm by his side, and Chase hugging round him, struggling slightly with the height difference.

House didn't know what to do and stood there for a while.

"Well seeing as we're just standing here we might as well work - wanna tell me about the MRI now?" Chase didn't respond and House felt something wet seep through his shirt and onto his neck and chest.

"Are you crying?"

"N-no." Chase abruptly let him go, and House was surprised that he slightly missed the warmth of the Australian next to him, and his scent wafting up his nose.

Chase had turned away from him and was leaning on the bookcase.  
"Chase, look at me."

It came out softer than intended.

The other doctor turned slowly to meet his eyes. His chest shuddered slightly and his breath was shaky as he took a breath in, trying to stop his tears. His eyes were red, tear stains on his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

Again, it came out softer than intended.

"I don't know."

"Really?" Chase opened his mouth when Foreman burst in.

"He's paralysed!!!" They quickly followed the doctor out of the room to their patient.

 

Now it was interesting.

 

Oh no, not the case, well, sort of, but House couldn't help but be a little irritated. First of all, nothing's interesting, nothing's happening. Then, in the next breath there's two interesting things happening at the same time, and he found the new information in the case a pain, he wanted to decipher Chase now.

 

However he was forced back into looking after the patient...and Chase returned back to avoiding him like the plague...oh joy.

It took days of asking him to do things, asking to talk to him, and even calling him before House was able to catch him. He walked into the men's room a few seconds after Chase and the other man sighed when he saw him.

"Yeah, you could run away now...might make a mess though." He nodded down towards Chase's dick which he was concealing in embarrassment.

"Can we talk at another time please?"

"Oh no, does little Chase get shy? Don't mind me. I just wanna know what's goin' on in that pretty little head of yours." He said in his usual sarcastic tone, walking around the spacious bathroom looking up at the ceiling.

"Nothing!" Chase zipped up and flushed the urinal, walking over to wash his hands.

"Well there obviously is. Cause I've been an ass this whole time and you never used to avoid me...so it's a new thing, and I was just on the verge of getting to you when Foreman came in. Damn patients ruin everything, don't they?!"

"Oh sure, the guy's paralysed but screw him, he interrupted."

"Exactly!! Now, Chase, make it easy and, tell me what you were about to the other day."

"No. It was nothing. I'm going." House brought his cane up sharply to barricade the door.

"House-"

"Oh come on, you were gonna tell me once, go for it." Chase just stood there looking at the door, refusing to meet the older doctor's eyes.

"You're dying, I'm not happy about it. End of story."

"Ah...but it's not though..." House said as he let the cane drop back to his side and Chase strode out of the room.


End file.
